Kingdom Hearts: Light and Darkness
by holyshadow73
Summary: Years after Sora and Riku eliminated Xemnas, three new key bearers are discovered. They become apprentices under Yen Sid and King Mickey. Soon, something strange happens. A great number of worlds are in Jeopardy and it's up to the key bearers to prevent the loss of many worlds.


**Kingdom Hearts: Light and Darkness Ch. 1**

*Sara wakes up feeling cold. She jumps out of bed and walks over to a coat rack that she keeps in her room. She grabs about three coats and puts them on.*

Sara: God, it's so cold in this world. Why did he send me here? Why couldn't I have gone with Darren or James? Man, when I get home, I'm going to kill that mouse!

*Sara walks outside. Snow slowly falls to the ground. It never stopped snowing in this world. The sound of crunching snow is heard. Sara turns around quickly and summons her keyblade. It's just a pair of weak Shadow Heartless. Sara makes quick work of taking them down.*

Sara: How did a pair of Shadows make it through Snow Brink's defenses? This place is tight with security; they shouldn't be able to get in.

*Another group of Heartless jumps her and attempts to bring her down. Sara avoids their attacks for a bit before throwing her Keyblade into the air. The key blasts off rounds of fire around Sara at the Heartless. They disappear almost immediately.*

Sara: And that's what happens when you mess with me! Wait. If the Heartless were able to make it through the Snow Brink's security-

*Sara runs off to find everyone in Snow Brink. What she saw nearly made her heart stop. The citizens of Snow Brink lay dead in the snow.*

Sara: What… happened?

? : Their hearts were taken from them by the heartless.

Sara: Huh?

*Sara turns and sees a man in a black cloak.*

Sara: Who are you?

? : You need to report this to Keyblade Master Mickey and Yen Sid

Sara: How do you know the Masters?

? : Just do it!

Sara: Fine, I'll do it!

*Sara runs for her gummi ship and takes off.*

? : A new disaster is arriving. Let's hope you'll be able to deal with it.

*Hours later, Sara lands next to Yen Sid's tower and heads in. She goes up the many stairs and goes into Yen Sid's room. She finds that James and Darren are already there.*

Sara: Darren? James? You guys weren't supposed to come back for at least two more days.

James: We could say the same to you. So why are you back so soon?

Sara: All the people of Snow Brink lost their hearts, Master Yen Sid.

James and Darren: Snow Brink, too?!

James: That's exactly what happened in the Sky Village and the Thunder Palace!

Darren: Everyone who lived there lost their hearts to the heartless!

Sara: What is going on?

Yen Sid: The Heartless are roaming free among the worlds as they always have, however, there seems to have been a great increase in numbers. Someone is causing great havoc and mischief among the many worlds.

Sara: So there are MORE Heartless?! Oh, great!

Darren: What should we do, Master?

Yen Sid: Do not worry, for I have already given word to three other Keyblade Masters to help fix the situation. They shall train you from now on. They should, in fact, arrive in just a moment.

*James, Sara, and Darren waited outside the tower for half an hour before two people showed up. A man and a woman had arrived wielding Keyblades of their own. Two of the three have arrived, but one of them still remained. Twenty minutes later, the last of the Keyblade Masters arrived. He had short, brown hair and blue eyes and wore baggy pants and a black and red hoodie.*  
Riku: Late as usual, Sora!

Sora: Hey, come on! Cut me some slack, I got attacked by Heartless ships on my way here!

Riku: Yeah, right. How do I know you're not just lying like last time?

Sora: That DID happen.

Riku: You're saying that Chip and Dale screwed up the blueprints for your new Gummi Ship? They designed all our ships. I doubt they'd mess up on one simple design.

Kairi: Come on, guys, not now.

Sara: Uh, excuse me, we're still here.

*Darren stood there with a blank face and James was trying to keep himself from laughing.*

James: Y-you guys are our mentors, seriously?

Kairi: Yes, James, seriously.

Sara: So… Who's my mentor?

Riku: That would be me.

Sora: I'll be Darren's mentor.

Kairi: That leaves me with James.

Sara: So, what do I do first?

Riku: First you need to learn how to counter darkness should it engulf your heart.

Sara: What? How?

Riku: Simple, you need to learn to understand the darkness in your heart. Your darkness belongs to you. If you learn to understand it, you can control it too.

Sara: So, how should I go about doing that?

Riku: You'll do it as you move along. So, what do you say?

Sara: I say "BRING IT ON!"

*Riku laughs.*

Riku: That's the spirit.

James: What's my lesson?

Kairi: Your lesson is to convert your strongest positive feelings into more power. The stronger your feelings, the stronger your light, but only if those feelings are positive.

James: How does that work?

Kairi: Confidence. That's one way.

James: Alright…

Kairi: You still don't understand, do you?

James: Not at all. I'll try to get the big picture though.

Kairi: Good.

Darren: So, what's my first lesson?

Sora: Your first lesson will start with a fight!

Darren: Say what?

Sora: I want you to come at me with everything you've got. Don't hold back.

*Darren charged at Sora with his keyblade ready. He swung the key at Sora but got knocked back.*

Darren: What happened?

Sora: You doubted yourself, so your keyblade knocked you away from danger. The Keyblade you carry is special. It reacts to danger based on how you feel. If you doubt yourself, your key will avoid danger.

*The six key bearers spent the next thirty minutes practicing and training. Sara is starts to become engulfed in darkness. Riku lays his hand on Sara's shoulder and the darkness recedes.*

Riku: Don't overdo it too much. This is a difficult lesson to be learned, but eventually you'll get the hang of it. When you do, you'll be a very powerful fighter.

Sara: Okay.

*Sara tries again and darkness begins to engulf her again. Riku hits the darkness with light and pushes it back inside Sara.*

Riku: I think we're done for today.

Sara: All right.

*They walk into Yen Sid's tower and goes up the staircase. They continue climbing the stairs until they run into Mickey.*

Riku: Mickey, I was wondering if you could help Sara learn to strengthen her light. I'm trying to teach her how to control her darkness, but her light isn't strong enough.

Mickey: Sure thing, Riku. Sara, if you're going to strengthen your light, first you must picture what's most important to you in your head. Then you must believe that you can keep it.

*Sara wasn't sure if Master Mickey was being serious or not, but she'd hold on to the tip for now.*

Sara: I'll keep that in mind, Master Mickey.

Mickey: Good, now let's go see Yen Sid. He has a mission for you guys.


End file.
